Red Light
by cooltiger66
Summary: Ever been stuck in really bad traffic and you really wanna go somewhere but you can't CAUSE YOUR IN TRAFFIC? Well We've all had that time on our lives when one rouge traffic lights gonna ruin our day then change at the wrong time... My first oneshot! I'm pretty bad at sumaries. Rated T for language.


Red light

A/n: Hi guys! This is just a random one-shot i promised myself I'll write when I started putting up stories and I got it from this stupid traffic light that was in my area that turned red for like 10 minutes then went green for less than 20 seconds! So I hope you enjoy the fact you're not the only one with a stubborn traffic light.R&R!

It was a nice sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Birds were tweeting Toads were chatting and green koopa troopas were falling of cliffs as always.

Anyways let's get to the point  
Luigi's P.O.V

" OI WEEGEE WAKE UP! " Mario screamed in my ear.

I grunted and turned over to get into a more comfortable position. There was as sure to hell no way I was waking up at 9am on a Sunday to make Mario breakfast.  
That was until I felt something wet in my ear.

" EW Mario that's Nasty!" I screeched wiping my ear.

I opened my eyes to see Mario laughing his head of on the carpet. Asshole.

" What do you want," I grumbled sleepily. I eyed him warily in case he tried to chuck me out of my bed.

" Dont look at me like that! Jeez I just wanted you to go shopping," Mario said , laughter clear in his voice

" Why can't you go?" I said.

" I broke my leg"

" How?" I said with suspicion.

" Fell down the stairs" .

"When".

" Just now "

" And your up so soon? How come I didn't hear you landing on your fat ass?"

" I SO DO NOT HAVE A FAT ASS YOU LI- um I mean I recovered?

" Mario even I'm a better liar than you, even Bowser would be suspicious," I said , unimpressed.

"Please go PLEEEEEEAAAASE, I'll give you cookies!?" he pleaded with large, puppy eyes.

" Urgh, fine, " I grumbled, sitting up in bed. He knew I'd give in. Sly idiot.

" YEEEEEESS! Oh and here's the list:

Eggs  
Butter  
Chewing gum  
6 jars of spagbol jars  
12 packets of spaghetti  
A new chair  
Tortilla chips  
Mustard  
Cheese(lots of it)  
60kg of ready-made cheese and garlic pasta.  
Home time : D

" WHAT! How the hell do you expect me to carry 69kg of pasta with everything else I've got!?

" Meh, You'll find a way" and with that he dragged me down the stairs and threw me out of the door.

" HEY, IM NOT EVEN DRESSED YET!" I hollered.

" Oh, and I almost forgot heres 12,000 coins for the pasta. keep the change", he said as he chucked it out the window.

That shut me up. Mario may be a complete arse, but it doesn't mean he can't be generous.

"*sigh*".

Oh well I guess I'll have to use my cart then. Thank God it doesn't need keys.

I walked over to the garage and prised the door open( getting oil all over my PJ's) and started up my cart.

" Gee i hope to God Daisy doesn't see me like this, I Haven't even shaved..."

20 MINUTES LATER:

Oh stars help me. People are staring! I bet I'm blushing like crazy! Grr stupid Mario sending me out without even getting dress- hey whats all this commotion about?

Ah wonderful, classical mushroom kingdom traffic.

" Wow the queues pretty long "

In front of me were at least 120 occupied cars. With the first five in front of me empty.

" Is the traffic so bad that people are coming out ", I wondered to myself.

" Maybe I should turn aroun-

" OI SHADDUP YOU NUTTER!" Hollered some angry driver

" Sorry", I muttered meekly.

Urgh, WHY AM I BLUSHING! Cant I even talk to myself in this place, does he even know who I am? I should tell Mario! Yeah he'll bet that junkie up. Actually he'll probably call me a baby and laugh in my face. Well I hope That guy turns around cause-

" Oh goodie the lines moving!"

And I move like one foot? The hell? Guess I'll be here for a while, i wonder if I have any good books on me?

3 HOURS LATER:

OH C'MON, THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS! I've been in this queue for three flipping hours and IM STILL HERE DAMMIT. Oh well at least I'm next to go.

I swear this lights been red for 15 minutes?  
Nah, it's probably just me...

2 MINUTES LATER:

*sigh*- Hey whats that? A sale poster?! This can turn my day around! I squeal like a little girl I read the poster with eagerness:

NEED NEW FURNITURE?

Then come and shop at the new cloud-world's furniture sale!

An awesome chair with gold arm rests WAS: 3000 coins NOW:20 coins!

This oak wood table with silver rims WAS: 50,999 coins NOW: 40 coins!

This ruby deluxe lava lamp WAS:400 coins NOW: 5 coins!

It's the massive cloud-world's furniture sale!

(Only comes around once a decade)

JACKPOT!

I can get so many new things with this sale i can get the lava lamp for Daisy, the chair for Mario, and the table for me!

But should I risk it?

The light hasn't changed for 20 minutes anyways might as well.

IN THE SHOP:

" Sorry sir, but this lava lamp is 200 coins not 5, " said the sales assistant who didn't sound very sorry.

" FINE,I'LL LEAVE IT!" I said marching out.

Stupid sales assistant- OH MY STARS THE LIGHT.

NORMAL POV:

Thats right readers . The ruby gem changed green. Of course Luigi ran, but we all knew he wasn't going to make it anyways. So sad and extremely pissed of he rages and quits and turns around ( WHICH HE SHOULD HAVE DONE 3 AND A HALF HOURS AGO ), tries to go straight home, gets stuck in traffic from a road accident for 6 hours and finally returns home in the evening. Hungry,exhausted and sleepy, he tries to knock on the door, only to be kicked out by Mario who wouldn't let him in because he didn't go shopping and probably wont let him in till he does. And knowing Mario, he'll keep that promise.

A/N: Well there goes my first one-shot! Your probably thinking: cooltiger that was the crappiest one-shot I've ever read. But oh well there's always room for improvement. Send reviews whether it's for criticism or praise there all welcome even anonymous ones as long as their not flames. PLease no flames? Well I'm knackered cause I'm writing this at 12 am on a school day so ill end this now. Laters!

~cooltiger~


End file.
